


What Kind of Baby Does a Magic Cloak Have?

by heeroluva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Stephen doesn’t really notice it right away, and when he does he puts it down to being busy and too much take out and not enough exercise, but three months later when he can no longer button his pants he decides enough is enough.





	What Kind of Baby Does a Magic Cloak Have?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).

Stephen doesn’t really notice it right away, and when he does he puts it down to being busy and too much take out and not enough exercise, but three months later when he can no longer button his pants he decides enough is enough. A month later, despite drastically altering his diet and exercising regularly, his stomach is even larger.

One night after the cloak had successfully worn him out, his body lax and sated, he’s almost asleep when he feels it wrap around him, feels the way he way he caresses the undeniable bulge of his belly. The impossible pieces to start to fall into place, and Stephen sits up, pulls the cloak away from where it’s still covering him, and examines himself, touching himself in a way he hasn’t allowed himself to do until now.

The cloak hangs close by, not quite touching Stephen, and he lets out an exasperated sigh as he flops back against the pillows, his eyes never leaving his cloak. “So are you going to explain this to me?”

The cloak clearly doesn’t answer, but it darts forward, curling around Stephen once more, this time not trying to hide what he’s doing. “Awfully proud of yourself, aren’t you?” he mutters as he’s cocooned.

Stephen’s almost asleep when he’s hit by the question of what exactly he’s pregnant with. Needless to say, he doesn’t sleep that night.


End file.
